This invention relates to a line thermal printer, and more particularly to power supply control technology of a line thermal head the number of printing dots.
A line thermal printer includes generally a line thermal head having a plurality of heat generation elements that are arranged on a line. Dots are printed by driving selectively a plurality of heat generation elements in line sequence for each line on the basis of printing dot data representing image data. Conventionally, power is supplied simultaneously to selected heat generation elements and dot printing is made in line sequence irrespective of the printing dot number for each line.